Lady In Red
by TornGemini
Summary: Harry falls in love with a mystery girl in Red


[I really felt like writing another sonfic and I hope you guys like this one!!! So please read and review!]  
  
[Credits of song go to Chris DeBurgh for one of my favourite love songs of all time - Lady in Red I want to dedicate this fan fic to anyone who have bestfriends that they can count on and be there when they really need them  
  
"Friendship is like a whole other type of life ... there are ups and downs ... things to learn ... thing to cry about .. but there is always someone there for you .. --Sharleene Palacios" ]  
  
+-------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Harry stood near by food table feeling bored. The balls are usually not that bad but for some reason this winter ball was getting to him. Probably because he was doin anything. Even his best friend Ron was having a better time that he was.  
  
He watched Ron the whole night dance with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and 2 other girls from the Hufflepuff house. He was a little jealous that his best friend was getting all the action but at the same time he was proud.  
  
Ron was never really good with girls.  
  
Harry started to feel lonely. Everybody was doubled up except for him. He couldn't find Hermione. She was his last chance but she was nowhere in sight. He could just eat but he's already had 5 of everything on the food table.  
  
He watched the people dance away till each person stopped ubruptly and turned their heads, their jaws dropping wide open. Harry got confused. He turned to see what the big commotion was and his eyes widened as if he had never seen anything so clear in his life.  
  
*[I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight I've never seen you shine so bright I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance Looking for a little romance Given half the chance]*  
  
A beautiful girl dressed in red entered the room and a wave of admiring gasps and whispers followed her. It was a girl Harry had never seen before and it was obvious that no one else in the room had either. He was mesmerized. He has never seen anything so beautiful and breathtaking in all his life. Each step she took, his eyes followed. She had grace and beauty which surpassed any girl in the room. Her dress was a pretty red strapless number with a train that flowed and trailed perfectly behind her.  
  
As she walked in, almost every guy approached her and asked her if she wanted to dance. Some held her hand and some held in her and and got down on one knee to ask.  
  
*[I've never seen that dress you're wearing Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind]*  
  
She just smiled at every request that was asked upon her. It was a smile that nearly put Harry off the edge. Her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but smile himself. He loved her lips. It was the perfect shade of red and it made her smile picture perfect. It made his knees weak. He had to lean on the table to support himself.  
  
The light highlighted her eyes, matching the colour of every strand of hair on her head. Her hair looked silky smooth, perfectly straight, not a hair was out of place.  
  
She was an angel.  
  
Harry felt a sudden strike of shyness as even more guys asked her to dance. He couldn't ask. He wouldn't dare to. Not to something as beautiful as that.  
  
She just kept on smiling and her smile turned to Harry's direction. His face turned red. He couldn't believe she was looking at him with those big brown eyes and smiling at him with those luscious lips.  
  
He could hear his breathing shirt to deep breaths as she approached him. He couldn't move. He was was frozen. Should he ask her?  
  
"Do you want to dance with me?" The mystery girl asked him sweetly. All Harry could do was nod. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
*(Lady in red Is dancing with me Cheek to cheek There's nobody here It's just you and me It's where I wanna be I hardly know This beauty by my side I'll never forget The way you looked Tonight)*  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck. He's dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room. Out of all of the guys in Hogwarts, it was him she asked to dance with. This mystery girl, this angel was dancing close to him hilding his hand gently, dancing gracefully. He loved the scent of her hair. It was heavenly. He didn't want to let her go. He wished the song would never end.  
  
*(I've never seen you look so gorgeous as you did tonight I've never seen you shine so bright You were amazing I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side And when you turned to me and smile You took my breath away .)*  
  
As they kept dancing, she held herself closer to Harry's body. She put her head on his shoulder and Harry smiled. A guy approached them while they were dancing.  
  
"Excuse me," one boy from Ravenclaw said to the girl in red, "Can I cut in for a dance?" Harry was ready to back away. He was sure she was going to say yes and leave him to dance with another but to his surprise she refused.  
  
"I'm sorry. I would like to finish my dance with Harry," she said softly. The boy understood and he walked away sad that he didn't get his chance. Harry looked at her with admiring eyes.  
  
She knew his name. She wanted to dance with him. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
*(I've never had such a feeling Such a feeling of complete and other love As I do tonight)*  
  
"You actually said no," Harry said surprised. "Of course," she said with the sweetest smile she had ever seen, "I don't want this moment to end." She stared into his green eyes and Harry was hypnotized by the sparkle and glint in her eyes. It reminded him of a bright shining star in a dark sky. He held out his hand and she took it.  
  
They continued dancing and moved to the sweet sounds of the song.  
  
*(Lady in red Is dancing with me There's nobody here It's just you and me It's where I wanna be)*  
  
"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he whispered. He had to say it. She gave a modest laugh. "I'm the luckiest Harry," She whispered back. Her voice brought goosebumps to his skin, loving the sound fo her saying his name. He took her hand and wrapped it around his neck. He felt her face caress his cheek. Never has he felt such soft skin. He was so comfortable. He couldn't help but felt this strange feeling. She seemed so familiar. He could dance with her forever.  
  
*(I hardly know This beauty by my side)*  
  
His feelings inside were undescribable. He has never felt anything like this before. He realized it now ..  
  
He's in love.  
  
He's fallen in love with a girl that he hasn't met before but still . with that first look, that first touch . he knew this was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
Still, he couldn't help but feel like he knew this girl. He pulled back gently to gaze at this beautiful face. They locked looks. Not another was said. No words needed to be said. Their lips drew closer to each other and they met. They both felt each other's passion flow through each other's bodies as they shared that kiss. It was incredible. They both knew they didn't want to let each other go.  
  
Harry now had to know who this girl was. He had to know her name, who she was, everything about her. He had to know who this angel sent from above was.  
  
She pulled back softly, both of them reluctant to stop. Harry's eyes were still closed. He didn't want to lose the feeling he had right at this moment. But he had to know.  
  
"I have to know," he said breathlessly, "who you are." The girl smiled. Her hand held face and her finger stroked his cheek gently. Her eyes stared deeply into his.  
  
"I don't have to tell you Harry. You already know," she said softly. He looked deeper into her eyes. He looked past her eyes and into her soul. He knew who this girl was. He knew that this was the greatest moment of his life. He wondered why he never realized it before. He smiled and kissed her out of love. That feeling of exhiliration overtook them both. He hugged her tightly and they continued their dance as he whispered in her ear in the late of night,  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
*(I'll never forget The way you looked  
  
Tonight .)* 


End file.
